Home with you
by Inufox
Summary: One shot songfic to I'm with you by Avril Lavigne. When Sango is alone and crushed by her grief for her village who will help her?


Sango sighed as she stood on the covered bridge that ran over the river next to the village that the group had currently been resting in.

_**I'm standing on the bridge**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark**_

She had been waiting for them to come and get her after they slayed the demon. The day before she was injured in a fight so, she had to stay behind for this one. They had been supposed to pick her up hours ago.

_**I thought that you'd be her by now**_

_**There's nothing but the rain**_

_**No footsteps on the ground**_

It had started raining and she still couldn't hear anyone coming for her.

_**I'm listening but there's no sound**_

Why weren't they here? Did they really not care? She had begun to think that they were her friends, but maybe she was wrong. Sango started heading back toward the village.

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

She shivered at the cold night air hitting her along with the rain.

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

As she walked on the path she saw someone through the trees. Wondering who would be out in weather like this, (besides her) Sango started after the person.

_**Won't you take me by the hand?**_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are but I…**_

_**I'm with you**_

The figure kept heading deeper into the forest and she ran to keep up. "Wait!!!" she called to it. "Don't leave me, please!!!!" she really didn't want to be left alone.

_**I'm with you mmm…**_

As the figure disappeared from sight Sango came to a small clearing in the trees where she finally crumpled to the ground. '_Maybe there never was anyone' _she thought to herself grimly. '_Maybe I'm starting to see things.'_

_**I'm lookin' for a place**_

_**I'm searchin' for a face **_

_**Is anybody here I know**_

God, how she wished her family was here. The others in the group didn't understand how she missed them, how the ache never went away and they apparently didn't care either. Late at night when even Inuyasha was asleep she would silently sob to herself and grieve for her lost loved ones. No, no one could ever understand how hard it was to plaster a smile onto her face.

_**Cause nothin's goin' right **_

_**And everything's a mess**_

She felt so lonely, kneeling there in the forest with the rain pouring down and nobody there to care if she got sick.

_**And no one likes to be alone**_

Why couldn't they be worried about her, why weren't they searching, why can't they care?

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

"Slayer", sounded a deep voice behind her. Sango gasped and twisted around as she scrambled to her feet. "Sesshomaru." She pronounced his name in surprise. "Why are you here without your pack?" he continued. "Why do you care?" she countered. "That is a very good question" he said taking a few steps in her direction, "and one that I am unable to answer." "Well I am here because nobody cares what happens to me."

_**It's a damn cold night **_

_**Tryin' to figure out this life**_

Sango once again shivered as another blustery wind blew over her. Suddenly the cold disappeared as something warm was wrapped around her and she looked to see his pelt placed over her shoulders.

_**Won't you take me by the hand? **_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

Then she was pulled against a strong chest. "S- Sesshomaru" she stuttered as she leaned into his touch. "Don't assume that no one cares if the half-breed, his wench, and the monk are too ignorant to." Sesshomaru stated as he held her to him.

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I… I'm with you **_

_**I'm with**__**you**_

Sango wondered what was happening, why was this demon who supposedly despised humans comforting her and implying that someone did care?

_**Oh, why is everything so confusing**_

Maybe she was delirious from the cold and wet.

_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**_

_**Yea, yea, yea**_

No, she never could have imagined his scent or the warmth of his embrace. Sango turned her head and buried her face in his chest.

_**It's a damn cold night**_

"Could I stay with you then," she asked slowly still not looking up, "since they don't care?"

_**Trying to figure out this life**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand? **_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

Sesshomaru pulled her chin up to look at her face. "Are you sure that is what you wish?" he was giving her a chance to walk away. "Defiantly sure" she replied, smiling up at him. "Then yes" his eyes held warmth as they gazed into hers.

_**I don't know who you are **_

_**But I… I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you**_

They leaned toward each other until their lips met in a chaste, loving kiss and Sango's eyes drifted closed.

_**Take me by the hand **_

_**Take me somewhere new**_

_**I don't know who you are**_

_**But I… I'm with you**_

Sango finally found someone to love, someone who cares, and who understands.

_**I'm with you**_

And she was home

_**I'm with you**_


End file.
